Christmas With Deadpool
by SuperSonic22
Summary: This Christmas, holiday cheer and good will toward men aren't the only things the Squaddies are getting, especially when a certain red and black Merc with a Mouth escapes jail. *inspired by "Christmas With The Joker" from the Batman Animated Series*
1. Deadpool Intervines

Once upon a day so rainy, SuperSonic22 was busy trying to figure out what fanfiction he should do. He wanted to continue the fanfics he was working on, however he wanted to start something new; writer's block was upon him so badly that he knew the only cure was to start a new story so his head would be cleared of unwanted rabble. Sitting there in his room eating some gummy pizza, SuperSonic22 began to think, and think, and think. Finally the idea came to him and he grinned merrily, beginning to type furiously. The idea was so perfect...so clever...so...Christmas.

**SuperSonic22:** _Okay, you got me. This is not the real story you all wanted to hear, right? I mean who wants to read about an author writing out a story right? Well okay, let's try this again: "Twas the night before Christmas and all through Super Hero City, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse... "_

An explosion goes off suddenly and SuperSonic gets blown across the room, landing on his butt as he slides down the hallways and slumps against the far wall. Regaining consciousness soon, he looks up and sees a red and black figure with katana blades on his back, a belt buckle that looked just like his face, and a grenade being bounced in his hand as if it was a ball.

**Deadpool**: I'm_sorry SuperSonic22...I'm afraid I can't let you do that._

**SuperSonic22:** _Wade! How many times do I have to tell you not to destroy my house whenever you arrive?! And what the heck are you even doing here? Didn't Marvel dub you as "too violent for the Super Hero Squad show"?_

_**Deadpool**__: Dude screw them, I can do what I want! I'm not one of the most favorite Marvel characters because I follow... Wait., "The Super Hero Squad" show? Why the heck are you doing a fanfic of that?_

The author coughs as he gets up, waving a hand in front of his face as the smoke begins to clear.

_**SuperSonic22**__: Well I wanted to do something revolving around Christmas and then I wanted to also do one of Marvel, so I decided to combine the two. Using super Hero Squad works cause it makes fun of its own material and is good for all ages and-_

**Deadpool**_: Listen shorty, I know I'm crazy and all, but even the voices in my head are saying that that is a stupid idea._

**SuperSonic22**_: Any particular reason why?_

**Deadpool**_: Because you don't have the most important character in it: ME!_

The Merc with a Mouth lifts a giant pile of papers and waves it around in front of the author's face.

**Deadpool**_: I flipped through__the entire story from cover to non-existent cover and all this is is some sugarplum mistletoe hootenanny! Just cause it's a Christmas special doesn't mean you gotta downplay the merchandise you're selling man! Think of the fans...do you want to upset them by postponing yet another chapter of Cat and the Asylum? Or what about the ones you never went back to like The Prince and the Reploid?_

SuperSonic22 frowns and crosses his arms, his foot tapping impatiently.

**SuperSonic22**_: I already updated those and am currently working on them. Didn't you read the beginning of this chapter? I have writer's block!_

Deadpool swings the pile of papers at SuperSonic's head, yet all it seemed to do was make the papers go flying everywhere. The two stand in silence, the red and black merc finally blinking and righting himself back to a normal standing position.

**Deadpool**_: Huh...usually that works. It seems you are a more resourceful target then I anticipated. Usually the fanfic authors I go after don't know how to handle situations like this._

**SuperSonic22**_: Well luckily I'm not one of those authors. I deal with TheEmporerofFools Wade, you and him are like twins when it comes to how I deal with you._

**Deadpool**_: Really? Huh...hey, you got this guy's number? Maybe we can grab a chimichanga or catch a hot girl and steal her boyfriend's car. Oh, maybe we could-_

The blonde frowns, a hand on his face as his thumb and index finger massage the space between his eyes.

**SuperSonic22:**_Deadpool...what do I have to do to make you go away and let me keep writing?_

**Deadpool**_: Well I'm glad you asked ol' buddy! _

Deadpool teleports behind the blonde and places an arm around his shoulder.

**Deadpool**_: See here's how I see things...One: You are going to write a new story, only this time it isn't going to suck AND it is going to have yours truly in it!_

**SuperSonic22**_: Okay..._

**Deadpool:**_Numero dos: I want a mountain of chimichangas and beer and pancakes as payment for helping you with your little writers' block problem thingy. If you throw in a cute girl, I'll throw you a little tip on the side._

**SuperSonic22**_: A tip? What do you think I am, some sort of bus boy?_

**Deadpool**_: And finally..._

He gets face to face with SuperSonic22, his eyes narrowed and his voice growing dark and sinister.

**Deadpool:**_I want this story done BEFORE Christmas. Or at leas the end of the month. If you don't heed my commands, I'm gonna have to "un-alive" you!_

**Supersonic22**_: "Un-alive"? You are gonna kill me if I don't do this?_

Deadpool quickly covers the author's mouth and uses another hand to bring his index finger up as if to shush him.

_**Deadpool:**__Shhh! We're aren't allowed to use that word, man! Didn't you read the memo on things rated "K+"? Using that word puts thoughts into our children's heads and we don't want that do we?_

SuperSonic22 pushes the merc's hand off his mouth and gags slightly as his hand smelled of sweat and old tacos.

**SuperSonic22**_: Ugh fine, I'll write something new and finish it HOPEFULLY before the end of the month. But no promises, Wade. I'm a busy man with lots to do. That's why my writing hasn't been coming in sooner._

The merc stretches and yawns as if he was bored, walking over to the blonde's bed and laying on it as he turns on the Playstation 4 and picks up the controller.

**Deadpool**_: Yeah, yeah whatever blondie. Well I'm gonna get some relaxation time...you get to writing that story brochacho! _

Supersonic22 sighed again and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. How did he end up in these situations?


	2. Chapter 1: Of Tyrants and Mercenaries

Super Hero City was alive and bustling with folks young and old jaunting about, buying Christmas gifts, decorating their homes and even singing a carol or two on the street corner. Every park, city block, and alleyway was bursting at the seams with the good feelings and joy that only holidays could bring.

However, in one building surrounded by the highest security the city could afford, the Christmas spirit seemed to be a bit lacking. The place in question was none other than S.H.I.E.L.D's high-tech villain-proof (almost) jailhouse, complete with the biggest and baddest evildoers this side of Villainville; Super-Skrull, M.O.D.O.K, Abomination, and the nefarious Doctor Doom...just to name a few.

It wasn't that Christmas was abandoned and hated by these criminals, actually it was quite the opposite to be honest; the villains all needed something to take their minds off of their prison sentences and overall the holidays were a magical time where everyone could have some sort of bright twinkle of hope. As The Mayor always said, "Even evil-doers take time off for the holidays". No, this time the culprit of downgrading the cheer and merriment among prisoners was none other than the already mentioned Victor Von Doom.

"Curse these cretins and their ridiculous holiday! The bright twinkling lights, the gingerbread houses, and those tall and green Christmas trees! f Doom had his way, the world would be giving him presents and worship instead of giving the credit to some fat jolly red coated oaf who flies around delivering presents all over the universe for free! Humbug to all of it!"

"Just because you don't like the season, that doesn't mean you should make everyone hate it," the voice of .O.K called out to him from across the way, his small child-like hands on his enormous...er, head-hips. "Some of us actually enjoy the holidays and all the carols and fruitcake we can muster!"

"Ugh I don't like fruitcake," Abomination's drone voice groaned next to Doom's cell, "..It makes my tummy icky.."

"I'm surprised you aren't used to it since its as thick as your head..." M.O.D.O.K grumbled, loud enough so that the green, stinky fish man would hear. Much to his amusement, Abomination did hear the retort and snarled angrily at the mental organism designed only for konquest.

"Hey, you better be nice or else Santa isn't going to bring you any presents this year, you big headed elf!"

"Will you two idiots cease your prattling..? I'm trying to curse the good will towards men this holiday never shuts up about," Doom rubbed his metallic temples and sighed heavily. Just hearing those two argue was enough to give any super villain a real super headache.

"You are the one who is going to get nothing but coal in his dirty stocking, fish head!"

"M.O.D.O.K..." Doctor Doom's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"At least I have stockings," Abomination chuckled, making M.O.D.O.K begin to grind his teeth and look as if he was about to start a temper tantrum like a small child.

"M.O.D.O.K...Abomination..." The metallic tyrant's eyes narrowed in annoyance and his voice turned into a growl, his metallic fists clenched. "I do not like being ignored..."

"You are lucky I'm not out of my cell right now or else I'd blast you with one of my Psionic Blasts!"

"I'd like to see you try from all the way over there, tiny!"

Finally giving up, Doctor Doom raised his hands in the air and sulked back to his cot, grumbling under his breath. The so-called "fellow villains" he was forced to employ for his devilish schemes of evil were so base and un-intelligent that it sickened him; there were a few good apples out of the rotten bunch, that much was true. But finding those who actually matched his level of brilliance was such a chore.

"You know...the idea of a holiday centered around me is not such a bad idea after all," Doom tapped his chin in thought. "It would certainly help me find subordinates who aren't distracted by this disgusting and ridiculous holiday."

With reassurance and determination, Doom growled, a metallic hand clenched around the other as he began to brood as all good villains do. "I'll destroy Christmas if it's the last thing I do..." "And in its place, 'Doom's Day' shall take its place and reign over all!"

Doctor Doom paused for a second and smiled. That name was definitely going to stick...had a nice ring to it. Kind of ominous and yet also full of hopeful destruction however way you said it. Yes..."Doom's Day" would make the masses worship Doom and his great intelligence and power.

"Sounds more like a one-hit wonder to me."

The tyrant quickly stood up and looked around his cell, trying to find the source of the sudden voice that cut his thoughts. "Who goes there? You dare interrupt the brooding of Doom?"

A dark figure seemed to stand up in the darkest corner of the cell's end wall, its arms crossed as it appeared to be leaning on the wall itself. The eyes of the figure in question were glowing a pale white, almost as if he was undead or overall inhuman.

"Just a man who needs to make a plan. And it seems you need to plan something to work around other people's plans so that the plans you are planning can come to a planned fruition...correct?"

Doctor Doom raised a metallic eyebrow at this. Confusing as this being was, it clearly was bold enough to sneak into this prison and end up in this particular cell to talk to him. Either that or the person was utterly stupid. But how had this cretin gotten inside and past Doom's own keen awareness? He didn't remember sensing anyone earlier...

"I teleported in. Also, it's not that hard to sneak up on someone who thinks so loud and hard that Chuck Norris couldn't even round house kick it"

The villain's eyes widened, "H-How did you know what I was.."

Shrugging, the figure pointed behind Doctor Doom, "The writer is putting all of this down as we speak. And quite noisily I might add."

Doom whirled around and...saw no one..

"Dude, the least he could do is go get a root beer or something to eat like some pizza or a delicious chimichanga sandwich! Can't write on an empty stomach, am I right Tin Head?"

"What are you talking about? Who is this 'Writer' you speak of to Doom?"

The figure pushed himself off the wall and began walking to another corner, still cloaked in shadow. "Oh, just some geeky art student I hired to write this little shin-dig."

All Doctor Doom could do was blink in utter confusion at this man. What did he think this was, some kind of novel or story book? Some sort of amusing little snippet to give someone a good laugh?

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot here...let's start over."

The figure finally walked into the light and in front of the leader of Villainville stood...a red and black spandex wearing man. Around his waist was a belt that had his face as the belt buckle, two katana swords on his back, and two pistols on his waist. All in all, he looked like a wannabe Spider-Man that got confused during the cosplay.

"Hi there! Name's Wade Wilson, aka The Merc With a Mouth, Walkie-Talkie Man, and Captain Funtime! But all my friends and frienemies call me Deadpool! Whatever your diabolical needs are, I'm the mercenary for the-Hey wait a second!"

Deadpool turned away from Doctor Doom and raised a fist up to the ceiling, his eyes narrowed as he growled, "I saw that Spider-Man crack there, Writer! Don't think I'm not watching you from now on. Pull that stunt again and it'll be curtains for you my blonde, pizza eating friend!"

After some silence, the mercenary realized that non-existent crickets were chirping in the background as Doom was still standing there looking puzzled as ever. Deadpool coughed and sat on the cot of the cell, looking at Doctor Doom seriously.

"Alright man of steel, here's the low-down: I think we should team up and ruin Christmas."

"And why should Doom ever consider joining forces with someone like you?" Doom crossed his arms, becoming serious once again. This fool was starting to annoy him even more then he was earlier.

"Well for starters, you need someone who is as diabolical and cunning as you right? Well I am at least 80% cunning, 10% devious and 100% attractively insane! Whatever plan we cook up is bound to work better then a Chimichanga Taco (strictly under the 'TM' stamp, cause you know only I could come up with something as delicious as that)!"

Doctor Doom placed a hand to his chin and thought for a second. He didn't know if he could truly trust this strange individual. However, he figured it would be wise to at least hear him out. It was surely better than listening to the idiots he was dealing with earlier.

"Alright...I'm listening."

Deadpool grinned behind his mask and nodded, scooting closer and raising a hand to his mouth as if to keep it a secret between the two. Doctor Doom listened for a second or two before his metallic face turned into a Grinchy smile.

Oh yes...this plan was going to work perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Deadpool<strong>: _Ugh, finally you get to the good part!_

**SuperSonic22**: _It was only half of a chapter of waiting, calm down. *continues taking down notes for a new chapter*_

**Deadpool**: _Sooo how long do I gotta wait for the next one? *leans over to look at superSonic22's notes, the PS4 controller dangling from his hand*_

**SuperSonic22**: _Probably really soon. This chapter was a tough one to figure out because of all the stuff I had to put in as a sort of prologue to-_

**Deadpool**: _BOOORING! Less talky, more writing! *he gets up to grab a game from the writer's shelf* I don't pay you to dish out trivia about your life blondie._

**SuperSonic22**: _You don't pay me at all... *grumbles something*_

**Deadpool**: _And no one cares about your birthday either! _

_*Deadpool finds a game and takes it out, opening it to put the disc in the system. As he does so, __the two sit in silence and the game boots up on the television. Finally sighing, Deadpool tosses Supersonic22 a badly wrapped gift and lets it land on top of his laptop* _

_**Deadpool**: Here's a wrapped up freshly made lasagna for your birthday. Now stop whining and get back to writing, ol' red and black has to slay a not-so friendly wannabe named Deathstroke using the not-so friendly Batman in that 'Injustice' game you never shut up about and play all the time. *his eyes narrow menacingly as he begins the round* Oh and spoilers: Batman always wins...!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Escape!

A few days later, the prison was as alive as the streets outside with the excitement and joy of the holidays; apparently at this time of year, even S.H.I.E.L.D. decided that super-villains need at least one nice thing in their year to appreciate. Every villain from the tall to the small were holding hands and singing carols, eating fruitcake and peppermint sticks, and having a jolly good time.

In the middle of the common room sat a large tree, with ornaments and garlands strewn about its base. And at the bottom of the ladder leading upwards sat a particular green cloaked metal tyrant, a large fish man, and a floating head in a robotic chair.

"Are you sure this is going to work, boss?" Abomination mumbled as he handed M.O.D.O.K an ornament that was shaped like the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.

"Don't worry, my plan is fool-proof: once the distraction is underway, we can escape during the chaos and go along our merry way with whatever we want! Now shush up and help with these ridiculous ornaments."

"How exactly did you come up with this plan anyways?" M.O.D.O.K asked curiously as he flew up a bit and fixed a piece of garland.

"You dare question the genius of Doom?" Doctor Doom hissed.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time..." The flying minion muttered under his breath, making Abomination chuckle as well.

"Just stick to your tasks until the signal," Doom looked around with a sense of urgency, as if looking around for something in particular. Not seeing anything, he huffed and lifted another ornament up to Abomination. "Where the devil is that spandex-wearing lunatic? He was supposed to be here by now..."

Abomination and M.O.D.O.K exchanged a curious glance, one they had given each other one too many times during their servitude to the leader of VillainVille. And if they knew the tyrant, Doctor Doom usually had a plan up his sleeve...but that didn't mean that they were very good.

"Uh...who are you talking about boss?"

"Is it Paste Pot Pete again?" M.O.D.O.K snickered, earning a chuckle from Abomination and Doctor Doom at the same time.

"As amusing as it would be to employ him again, this plan required more of a...professional touch..." Doom seemed to smile slightly, his eyes narrowed. "And trust me: if all goes to plan, which it WILL, then I may have to force one of you in to retirement and hire him instead."

The lackeys' eyes widened at the mention of a forced retirement from evil. However, before they could reply, the big doors leading to where the jail cells were burst open as if they were kicked by a powerful force.

"Ho ho ho, merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have been good this year, cause I got a few presents for all you good little villain girls and boys!"

In the doorway stood a skinny man in a red suit and a mask, a Christmas hat lazily plopped on his head and a fake white beard hanging from where his mouth would have been. In its hands was a large sack full to the brim with presents and as he dumped them on the floor, he held his stomach and laughed a merry "Ho, ho, ho" as he tried to shake his belly like a bowl full of jelly.

Every villain and security worker in the prison stood with mouths agape and eyes bulging from their sockets. But soon they all cheered and rushed up to the newcomer with gleeful smiles and their dreams high as each one desperately struggled to be first in line.

...Except for Doctor Doom. All the tyrant could do was stare as his mind tried to work over just what was going on and also from trying to figure out how someone could come up with a plan so utterly...un-evil and ridiculously tack;. how could that mercenary think he could possibly get away with this? However, as quickly as he was thinking, he found himself equally as quick to fall and face plant the floor as Abomination fell from the ladder to scramble over to the already growing crowd.

"Alright, alright everyone keep your hands to yourselves here...let the big man on campus figure this out!" Santa yelled over the foray of guards and villains, standing on a table and clapping his hands. "So, everyone get in a straight line and we can begin this little shindig."

As the crowd started to try and form a line, one voice burst from the crowd, louder then the rest.

"Hold it! Everyone stop! Pause everything!"

Santa raised an eyebrow and peered to the center of the crowd, where a single figure slowly levitated upwards. The woman was blonde, dressed in a dark blue-black full body costume with a red sash around her waist and a tiny mask that just covered her eyes to balance it all off.

At the sight of her, large cartoony hearts seemed to resonate off of Saint Nicholas, another heart replacing each eyeball as he swooned.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are or how you got in, but you got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you continue this behavior." The woman frowned, eyes narrowed sternly and her finger pointed up at him as if she was a mother scolding a child. "Now as much as I love the idea of presents and a good time on Christmas for once in this place, rule number three-seven-fifty clearly states..."

The woman kept talking, but Santa Claus clearly wasn't listening, From out of nowhere, a thought bubble seemed to slowly pop up from his head and take shape, static rippling through it as if it was an old television set. Soon though a picture appeared and to everyone's amazement, and overall humor, it showed Santa Claus romping through the snow fields of the North Pole with the woman in question (although now she was dressed in a bright red and green Christmas dress) sitting in his arms in a bridal fashion. The two were giggling happily as they jumped off a cliff and landed on an ice bed that was...frozen jello?

"...And as long as my name is Ms. Marvel, I'll be gingerbread if you think I'm going to just let you come in here without following proper procedures!" Ms. Marvel finally ended her lecture. Suddenly, she finally realized the existence of the thought bubble and frowned deeply as she also blushed from embarrassment as she reached up and punched it.

For a second, Santa and everyone else in the room was silent as the jolly red man snapped out of his daydream, the thought bubble whizzing through the air like a deflated balloon before it popped away from existence.

"Oh sorry, did you say something, Ms. Clause?"

Before Ms. Marvel could explode at the Santa in front of her, Doctor Doom finally coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I know it is not my place to say much in these affairs, but Doom thinks that dear old..Santa...should stay and do his..."jolly" work. I mean, it is Christmas after all..."

Everyone (except for Santa, of course) stared at Doctor Doom as if he had taken a double dose of crazy pills.; the tyrannical doctor of all evil wanted Christmas to continue?

"My Christmas wish has come true after all!" M.O.D.O.K whispered gleefully in the background, making him earn a growling glare from his employer.

"Well hey, you heard ol' growly gears!" Santa smacked Doom on the back and leapfrogged over him as he made his way to the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. "Let's get Christmas underway, shall we?"

Ms. Marvel levitated next to him, her arms crossed as she glared. "Haven't you been listening to me, 'Santa'? I have to run you being here through clearance and then find other clearance for whatever this tom-foolery-"

Santa placed a finger to her lips and shushed her softly, "How about this: let me shed some holiday cheer on these poor, unfortunate souls and place a star up on that tree there? Once that is all done, I will go wherever you want me to go, my peppermint patty."

The heroine curled her lip slightly at the per name, but she finally sighed heavily and shrugged, "Aw what the heck, go grab the darn thing and set her on top."

Taking a dramatic bow, Santa walked over to the giant Christmas tree star, the villains and guards making a path for him as they parted and watched with glee.

"I can't wait for the tree topping!" One villain called out.

"It's the best part all year!" Another cheered.

"I can't believe how lucky we are!" Abomination jumped up and down slightly like a child ready to dig into a Christmas present.

"I know, it's like everything is finally going well for once!" M.O.D.O.K. Grinned, looking over at Doctor Doom, who had his arms crossed a few steps away and was smirking a sinister smile. "See? Even Doom is happy!"

Abomination looked over at him and frowned, "Uh...I don't think he is in a happy mood. It kind of looks like-"

"Hey how about a carol while we put this baby up?" Santa yelled out, earning a cheer from the others as they all began to sing "jingle bells" with merriment seeming to pour out of their voices. As they drowned out whatever Abomination was going to say. The closer Santa got to the tree, the louder the singing came until he turned around and silenced them with a wave of his hand like a conducter of a symphony. Smirking under his beard, the jolly red and black man began to climb the tree with the star in tow.

"Jingle bells, Wolvy smells, Falcon laid an egg! The Spider-Mobile lost a wheel, and DEADPOOL GOT AWAAAAY!"

Before anyone could react or realize what he said, Santa plopped the star on top of the tree. For a few seconds, nothing happened...

"Rats, I knew I shouldn't have bought the cords that were on sale! Stupid mini mart..."

Santa whacked the star a few times and grinned when the star lit up and glowed a faint red, the floor around the tree began to shake and tremble slightly.

"What's going on?! Santa, what did you do?" Abomination looked up at him, clearly confused.

"Oh, I'm so sorry everyone...but you have all been decieved..." Santa ripped off the hat and beard, revealing a certain mercenary underneath. "Its-a me, Deadpool! And I just so happened to plant a bomb in your little tree! Ain't I a stinker?"

The room was so silent that a cricket was heard in the background. Deadpool blinked a bit and shook his head, facepalming.

"...I need to get my name out more.."

"I knew he wasn't Santa..." Ms. Marvel took a stance on the ground and raised one hand up, it and her eyes crackling with energy. "Listen buddy, I don't care who you are or what your plans are. But there is no way in all of HeroVille that you are just gonna walk out of this S.H.I.E.L.D. prison without going through me first!"

Deadpool raised an eyebrow and leaped off the ladder, landing gracefully before he stood up and drew his swords. "Oh but I think you should worry about who I am..." He walked towards her slowly, his head tilted and his voice growing sinister and darker then before.

"Deadpool, don't mind her! Let's get on with the plan," Doctor Doom puleld something from his coat, pressing a button and making the back wall of the prison explode and collapse, making an escape route. In the same instant, all of the villains seemed to pour out of the hole, the guards fighting back as best as they could to stop the tide.

"You were in league with Doom?" MS. Marvel snarled in anger and shot a few energy blasts at Deadpool, but he quickly dodged them with a graceful deftness. "What was going through your had when you did that?!"

In the next second, Deadpool had swept her legs out from under her and got into her face, his eyes narrowed to slits as his swords were crossed behind his back.

"You don't know what's in my head or what sort of evil and sinister things I could easily accomplish. I mean, I got in here pretty easily for a maximum security prison and I was able to fool you all into thinking I was someone else right? How do you even comprehend that one?"

"Deadpool! We need to leave now!" Doom yelled, waving his arms frantically.

"Doctor Doom, where are you going? Don't leave us behind!" M.O.D.O.K screeched as he and Abomination tried to push their way out of the rest to catch up to their leader/employer.

"The plan, which I guess I could indulge you in, is-" Deadpool's head perked up as a dinging sound loudly echoed through the main room, and the demeanor he was in seemed to vanish. "Oh sweet! It's finally done! Come on, honey we are busting this joint!"

With a swift bonk on the head with the butt of his swords, Deadpool knocked Ms. Marvel unconcious and draped her on his shoulder before he stood up and made his way to the Christmas tree.

"D-Deadpool, where are you going?" Doom pointed to the hole in the wall. "The exit is that way!"

Deadpool stopped as he put a foot on the tree and looked behind him with a grin from under the mask. "Oh, I'm sorry...did I forget to mention the part where I made my own plan where my distraction for us to make our escape was actually the distraction for me and my sweetie pie to escape?"

With that, the mercenary teleported to the top of the tree and kicked the ladder down as he clung to the tree like a cowboy clung to a horse.

"But that's a bomb!"

"Ah, that's where you are wrong Doom ol' pal..." Deadpool winked and saluted Doctor Doom as the noise of a jet engine rang out and the Christmas tree rattled. "This is my ticket out of here!"

Doom stood in confusion and awe as he finally realized what was going on. And it was then that he tried his best to push through the other villains to make his way to the double-crossing mercenary.

"Sorry Doomy, you were fun and all but you know the rules, woman and psychopaths first!" Deadpool cackled maniacally as he hit the tree topper and the tree began to rise into the air like a rocket.

"DEADPOOOOOOOOL!" Doom cried out, shaking his fist up at the sky as the Christmas tree shaped rocket took off through the roof and continued on it's way through the night air.

"Crashing through the roof, in a one horse open tree. Busting out I go, laughing all the way!"

And Deadpool laughed merrily all the way, waving a cowboy hat around his head as he sang out to all of HeroVille, a still unconcious Ms. Marvel's blonde hair blowing in the wind.


End file.
